There are estimates that 50% of passenger vehicles are driven on underinflated tire assemblies. Although tires are usually properly inflated when installed, tires lose air pressure over time due to tire material aging issues and changing external conditions, including but not limited to temperature. Tire air pressure loss does not only present safety issues, but may cause accelerated tire wear, decreased fuel efficiency, and increased pollution. Studies have shown properly maintained air pressure of vehicle tire assemblies would save millions of gallons of fuel each year because vehicles with underinflated tires lose on average 0.5-1.0 miles per gallon in fuel efficiency.
The aforementioned underinflated tire assemblies are not ideal and risk a series of safety issues and economic inefficiencies. Accordingly, a new tire pressure maintenance apparatus and system is desired.